


L'enigma del ferro e della paglia

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Riddles, Slice of Life, Stubborn Milo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Non sempre le missioni affidate ai Saint sono piene d'azione. Shura si ritrova a dover trascorrere del tempo con Milo e Camus, così propone un indovinello che a lui sembra piuttosto sciocco...





	

Shura a volte faticava a prevedere quanto le sue facezie potessero disturbare gli altri.

Le missioni del Santuario non erano sempre piene d'azione e quella era talmente noiosa che lui iniziava quasi a dimenticare il motivo per cui si erano recati sui Pirenei. Quel giorno, inoltre, il cielo era di un grigio così pesante da sembrare di un nero luminoso, mentre la pioggia che cadeva silenziosa sulla catena montuosa portava con sé un freddo particolarmente pungente – decisamente, non era proprio la giornata adatta per controllare il flusso cosmico.

Si era ritrovato in missione con Milo e Camus, che, data la loro profonda conoscenza, erano soliti scambiarsi battute anche piuttosto schiette; Shura, dal canto suo, si limitava a sorridere ed annuire, spesso nel tentativo di comprendere quanto potesse scherzare con i due (Deathmask ed Aphrodite erano davvero molto meno educati dei suoi attuali compagni di missione, soprattutto quando si rimbeccavano, cosa che rendeva facile a Shura non porsi molti problemi sul registro linguistico da adottare, complice anche la loro lunga amicizia). Non avendo ancora compreso il grado di confidenza che gli altri due Saint erano disposti a concedergli, si era limitato ad ascoltare e commentare con leggerezza, preparando una tisana calda per affrontare il freddo e distribuendo biscotti secchi per placare la fame mattutina.

Non avendo molto altro da fare e non avendo molta voglia di affrontare discorsi intensi, intenzionati a trascorrere la giornata accucciati ognuno nel proprio pastrano (persino Camus si era coperto, sorprendentemente, sebbene solo per adeguarsi alla situazione e non alla temperatura, come aveva prontamente fatto notare), si erano rivolti indovinelli ed avevano sciorinato leggere curiosità...

Finché il Saint del Capricorno non aveva riso e, inconsapevolmente, posto l'annosa questione.

“Pesa di più un chilo di paglia o un chilo di ferro?”

Lo sguardo gelido che Camus gli aveva rivolto era stato più che sufficiente a fargli comprendere che non avrebbe mai dovuto pronunciare quelle fatidiche parole.

Milo, dal canto suo, era saltato sulla sedia con entusiasmo ed aveva risposto con prontezza: “Un chilo di ferro, è ovvio!”

“Per l'ennesima volta”, il custode dell'undicesima casa sospirò senza nascondere la propria esasperazione. “Ti ho già detto che hanno lo stesso peso.”

“Ti dico che non è possibile, il ferro è molto più pesante della paglia!”

Shura, in quel momento, comprese che le sue parole avevano scatenato qualcosa che sarebbe stato meglio fosse rimasto sopito.

“Milo, concentrati: abbiamo un chilo di paglia... ed uno di ferro. Un chilo contro un chilo, è la stessa identica cosa”, spiegò Camus, sebbene la calma che tentava di ostentare andasse dissipandosi progressivamente.

A quel punto, per placare gli animi, il custode della decima casa intervenne sfoderando un sorriso rassicurante, rivolgendosi al Saint dello Scorpione: “Esatto. Non conta la pesantezza dell'oggetto in questione, perché è già stato misurato... un chilo, giusto? Se si tratta di un chilo per entrambi, significa che il loro peso è identico, quindi un chilo di paglia ed uno di ferro hanno lo stesso peso.”

Quando il greco inclinò lateralmente il capo e si accigliò, Shura ebbe la certezza che sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

“Il ferro pesa più della paglia, quel che dici non ha senso.”

Camus, a quel punto, si portò una mano alla fronte e borbottò qualcosa che somigliava molto ad una dichiarazione di dolore al capo. Tuttavia, lo spagnolo non era solito arrendersi facilmente e, facendo appello a tutta la sua capacità di ridurre concetti elementari in termini comprensibili ai più, rimuginò per qualche istante nel tentativo di trovare le parole adatte; infine, trasudando una pazienza molto comprensiva, scrutò Milo con attenzione.

“Cosa pesa più tra un chilo di farina ed uno di formaggio?”

“Hanno lo stesso peso, che domande.”

Shura, a quel punto, rise sollevato, credendo di aver posto fine alla discussione: “Bene, lo stesso vale per la paglia ed il ferro. Caso...” chiuso, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma venne interrotto dal Saint dello Scorpione.

“Non credo proprio”, obiettò questi, agitando un dito. “Parliamo sempre di ferro contro paglia, non penso proprio che sia la stessa cosa. Il ferro è pesante, la paglia è leggera.”

Il custode della decima casa rivolse uno sguardo perplesso al Saint dell'Acquario che, in disparte, assisteva alla scena a braccia incrociate e le sopracciglia così in alto da essere distinte a malapena dai capelli. È inutile, sembrava comunicare a Shura col solo sguardo – Milo non ci sarebbe mai arrivato.

“Non conosce i basilari principi della fisica”, fece notare Camus con fare rassegnato.

“Basterebbe solo un po' di logica...”

“Lo so, Shura. Lo so.”

“Sapete che sono presente, vero?” si intromise il custode dell'ottava casa. “Dato che siete così bravi, dimostratemi concretamente ciò che sostenete!”

“Sono basito, per usare un eufemismo. Milo, sai che ti dico? A te l'onere di dimostrare che la tua ipotesi è esatta! Sono qui, pronto a ricredermi!”

Shura avrebbe fatto notare volentieri al francese che forse non era il caso di sfidare così apertamente le convinzioni incrollabili e tuttavia frutto di estrema schiettezza del greco, ma prima ancora di poter fare qualcosa per poter davvero placare gli animi, questi si era alzato dalla sedia di legno su cui aveva preso posto e, gesticolando al di sotto del pastrano indossato, annunciò con enfasi: “Bene, vedrai che stavolta ti mostrerò di avere ragione! Vado a recuperare paglia e ferro, preparati a scusarti!”

Sarebbe stato comico, se la situazione non fosse stata così seria.

“Camus, forse dovremmo...”

“Lascialo fare”, sospirò il francese, mettendosi comodo su di una vecchia poltrona malmessa. “Almeno lui, per oggi, avrà qualcosa da fare.”

Tutto sommato, lo spagnolo concordò mentalmente con l'altro Saint.

Nessuno dei due provò a fermare Il Saint dello Scorpione, che uscì a testa alta dalla vecchia casa piena di spifferi.

 

Le ore erano passate confortevolmente chiacchierando di cose più impegnative: Camus, nel momento in cui si era detto basito dalla mancanza nozionistica del suo caro amico, aveva dato origine ad una lunga discussione su come l'educazione mondana tra Saint avrebbe dovuto essere più radicata all'interno del Santuario, proprio evitare che Saint di un certo livello e sicuramente non stupidi, custode dell'ottava casa in testa, cadessero in simili errori.

Shura, d'accordo con lui, aveva ricordato con nostalgia i tempi in cui il suo maestro gli aveva parlato delle costellazioni, le letture a cui era tanto affezionato, persino le discussioni sui filosofi che per primi si erano posti le prime domande sulla vita e l'esistenza umana. Sorridendo tra sé, aveva parlato dell'importanza di avere un maestro che avviasse alla conoscenza generica e spingesse poi alla ricerca di quella specifica, ottenendo in risposta un sorriso altrettanto nostalgico da parte di Camus.

Nel momento in cui erano passati ad argomenti più generici, erano stati interrotti da un insistente bussare alla porta. Quando lo spagnolo andò ad aprire, si trovò davanti Milo... che alle spalle aveva posizionato due pile di materiale: una di ferro e l'altra, neanche a dirlo, di paglia.

“Ho tutto quel che mi serve”, esordì il greco, bagnato fradicio ma con spirito combattivo.

“Milo, entra ed asciugati, prenderai un malanno”, rispose il Saint del Capricorno, allungando una mano per afferrargli il polso e trascinarlo in casa, intenzionato ad impedirgli di prendere una broncopolmonite.

“Sciocchezze, sono un Gold Saint. Non ci ammaliamo così facilmente.”

Shura decise di rassegnarsi, desiderando solo poter chiudere quella parentesi tragicomica.

“Camus, ti dimostrerò che ho ragione! Vieni con me!” chiamò Milo, ancora fuori dall'uscio.

Il francese, dal canto suo, non rispose e, con un sospiro, lo raggiunse fuori, prontamente seguito dal custode della decima casa, che ormai non si sarebbe perso la scena.

Le due pile di materiali sembravano estremamente fuori posto nello spiazzo immerso nel verde proprio davanti al rifugio in cui alloggiavano – e lo erano, eccome. Shura non volle sapere dove il custode dell'ottava casa era riuscito a recuperare ferro e paglia, ma sperò con tutto se stesso che la questione potesse chiudersi al più presto... possibilmente, con il greco che comprendeva la differenza tra peso e volume.

“C'è molto meno ferro, rispetto alla paglia”, considerò Camus con un sopracciglio alzato, con fare pungente.

“Appunto!”, fu la prevedibile risposta dell'altro Gold Saint. “Ho pesato un chilo di ferro ed uno di paglia... non un grammo in più, non uno di meno.”

I custodi della decima e dell'undicesima casa non trovarono parole per descrivere il loro stato d'animo: di fronte ad una situazione così comicamente bizzarra, quale risposta migliore di una risata?

Difatti, quando Shura non riuscì più a trattenersi, il francese seguì a ruota: scoppiarono a ridere di cuore, senza riuscire a trattenersi; pur sapendo che il gesto avrebbe potuto offendere Milo, lo spagnolo scosse il capo e, incurante della pioggia gelida che cadeva su di loro, fece per tornare in casa, rinunciando a spiegare l'assurdità della situazione al Saint dello Scorpione.

“Molto bene... quindi, entrambi i cumuli pesano un chilo.”

Le parole di Camus lo spinsero a tornare sui propri passi.

“Entrambi, sì.”

“Quindi...”

“Il cumulo di ferro pesa tanto quanto il cumulo di paglia.”

Il Saint dell'Acquario annuì e, con un mezzo sorriso sardonico, stabilì: “Dunque tra i due cumuli non ce n'è uno che pesa più dell'altro.”

“Ovviamente no, li ho pesati di persona.”

“Perciò, un chilo di paglia ed uno di ferro hanno lo stesso peso.”

Milo impallidì e non rispose, voltandosi di scatto per esaminare le due pile di materiali. “Non è possibile”, asserì con certezza, sebbene il suo sguardo andasse da un cumulo all'altro, processando freneticamente l'informazione.

Shura, fermo sotto la pioggia ghiacciata che iniziava a penetrare sotto il suo pastrano in piccoli rivoli, si sentì un po' in colpa per aver riso, ma, sfortunatamente per il greco, pensava ancora che la scena fosse molto divertente. Ironicamente, l'altro aveva scelto di provare la validità della sua risposta utilizzando il metodo scientifico, ovvero quello che avrebbe sicuramente dimostrato un fatto incontrovertibile: un chilo resta tale indipendentemente dal materiale pesato.

“Insomma, guarda! Il ferro chiaramente pesa di più, la paglia ha formato un mucchio più grande!” continuò il custode dell'ottava casa, incapace di arrendersi.

“Stiamo parlando di peso, non di volume. Insomma, Milo, hai dimostrato a te stesso la soluzione corretta e continui a non volerti arrendere all'evidenza. Ed anche se fosse una questione di volume”, aggiunse Camus, bagnato fradicio ed esasperato. “In quel caso la paglia ha più volume del ferro, quindi il tuo ragionamento manca comunque di senso!”

“Ma il volume non equivale al peso”, intervenne prontamente lo spagnolo, tentando di non confondere ulteriormente le idee del Saint dello Scorpione. “Il peso è invariato, se prendiamo ad esempio un chilo come termine di paragone tra paglia e ferro. Forse così è più chiaro?”

“Non può essere”, ripeté ancora una volta Milo, portandosi una mano alla testa e stringendo appena ciocche di capelli ormai appiccicati al capo, talmente erano bagnati. “Il ferro è pesante, ma la paglia è di più...” evidentemente perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni, il greco fece un passo indietro e fissò le due pile di materiale. Shura desiderò poter avere le parole giuste per rassicurarlo e garantirgli che in realtà avrebbe dovuto credere alle parole di Camus, che l'aveva condotto alla soluzione con la logica ed il supporto del piccolo esperimento fatto con i due materiali; lì sotto la pioggia, iniziando a tremare di freddo, comprese che non c'era nulla da ridere, anzi.

Il francese, provvidenzialmente, gli si avvicinò e propose con un bisbiglio di glissare e spingere Milo a tornare in casa, occupandogli la mente con qualche indovinello che non lo confondesse allo stesso modo.

“Ne ho uno che fa al caso nostro”, sorrise il Saint del Capricorno, lieto di poter essere d'aiuto. Alzando il tono di voce per farsi sentire anche dal custode dell'ottava casa al di sopra del fruscio delle foglie sotto la pioggia, recitò: “Il Capitano Cook fece tre viaggi intorno al mondo, ma morì durante uno di questi. Quale?”

Lì per lì Shura credette di aver salvato la giornata grazie al suo colpo di genio. Sollevato, tornò a scambiare un'occhiata con il custode dell'undicesima casa... e, di fronte alla severità dell'espressione dell'altro, si rese conto di aver compiuto un errore madornale. Il greco, le mani unite sulla nuca e lo sguardo molto serio, si voltò con l'aria del cervo che si trova davanti i fari di una macchina. “Come...?” mormorò, con sguardo un po' febbrile.

“Non posso farcela”, esalò il francese, voltandosi per tornare al riparo nel vecchio rifugio.

“Vieni, Milo: te lo spiego in casa, al caldo”, lo invitò lo spagnolo, con un sorriso accomodante.

Curiosamente, il custode dell'ottava casa non obiettò e lo raggiunse all'interno della vecchia casetta immersa nel bosco.

 

~

 

Il clima greco era decisamente più tiepido ed ospitale, privo di piogge gelide e persistenti.

Milo non era ancora riuscito a superare la crisi esistenziale che l'aveva colto nel comprendere che, effettivamente, un chilo di paglia pesava tanto quanto un chilo di ferro: non importava che avesse accettato il dato di fatto, continuava a dubitare della conclusione scientifica perché ancora forte delle proprie convinzioni... eppure non ne aveva più fatto parola, dedicandosi completamente alla missione e cercando di dimenticare la vergogna provata di fronte alla logica stringente di Camus.

Shura, dal canto suo, non aveva più posto indovinelli per evitare di ritrovarsi in situazioni altrettanto bizzarre ed imbarazzanti, reputandosi responsabile della brutta figura rimediata dal greco e, per questo, sentendosi in colpa. Così, si era scusato privatamente sia con il Saint dello Scorpione per averlo messo in difficoltà, sia con il Saint dell'Acquario, per aver involontariamente esasperato gli animi; rassicurato da entrambi, aveva lavorato con entusiasmo per portare la missione a termine e tornare a fare rapporto.

In quel momento, dopo aver spedito un messaggio al Gran Sacerdote attraverso una delle guardie di turno, i tre salivano le scale per recarsi ognuno alla propria casa per riprendere il normale compito di custode. Scambiando saluti e cortesie di rito con gli altri Gold Saint, non si stupirono quando Aphrodite li accolse alla quarta casa, in compagnia di un Deathmask non rasato e piuttosto assonnato.

Lo spagnolo si fermò volentieri per scambiare qualche battuta con gli amici, mentre Camus, congedatosi, superò la quarta casa e si avviò verso le scalinate che portavano oltre. Anche Milo si trattenne con i tre amici, lamentando un po' il clima trovato sui Pirenei e concordando con lo svedese, a mo' di scherzo, di fare in modo che la volta seguente non gli sarebbe toccato un clima così ostile.

Per qualche motivo che Shura non riuscì a comprendere pienamente, il greco aveva gettato un'occhiata veloce all'italiano e gli aveva chiesto a bruciapelo: “Pesa di più un chilo di paglia o un chilo di ferro?”

La sola certezza del custode della decima casa fu che la situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Sperò che almeno Deathmask fosse ragionevole e che...

“Il ferro, no?”

Il Saint del Cancro aveva ridato speranza a Milo e gettato lo spagnolo nello sconforto – e Atena sola poteva sapere quanto Camus si sarebbe irritato nel momento in cui l'amico ed il custode della quarta casa sarebbero andati da lui per affrontarlo.

“Vedi, Shura? Qualcuno che mi crede, finalmente!” fu la risposta del Saint dello Scorpione, determinato ad aver ragione. Gesticolando, si rivolse all'italiano ancora assonnato e perplesso, che lo fissava stranito: “Ho bisogno che tu ripeta la tua risposta di fronte a Camus, così saprà che ho ragione io!”

Quando Deathmask restò a fissarlo a braccia incrociate e con l'aria di chi ha a che fare con un idiota, Milo aggiunse torvo: “Secondo te il ferro potrà mai pesare quanto la paglia? Camus dice di sì...”

“Tsk, e pensare che si crede tanto intelligente...”

Aphrodite e Shura si voltarono per scrutarsi a vicenda, in silenzio ma con espressione che parlava da sé.

“Qualcuno dovrà spiegarglielo, prima o poi...” bisbigliò il custode della dodicesima casa, dopo un lungo momento di perplessità.

“Cosa credi che abbia fatto Camus?”

“Allora dobbiamo passare alle maniere forti...”

Prima ancora che lo spagnolo potesse chiedere in cosa consistessero le maniere forti appena menzionate, lo svedese si voltò a scrutare i due ed ordinò di prepotenza: “Tu, raccogli un chilo esatto di paglia. Milo, vai a prendere un chilo esatto di ferro. Io vi attendo qui.”

Shura non ebbe il coraggio di raccontare ciò che era accaduto sui Pirenei e, di fronte allo spettacolo di un Deathmask che insultava Aphrodite facendogli notare che non aveva bisogno di sceneggiate simili, decise che era giunto il momento di ritirarsi all'interno delle proprie camere.

Salutando i tre, si congedò per avviarsi verso la quinta casa, nella speranza che il Saint dei Pesci riuscisse a spiegare ad entrambi quella che era un'ovvietà. Decisamente, avrebbe dovuto smettere di porre quesiti logici per puro divertimento; del resto, non aveva alcuna intenzione di trovarsi a ripulire il tempio che custodiva da pile di paglia e ferro sparse per ogni dove.

Sarebbe già stato abbastanza difficile sopportare Deathmask che gli faceva notare costantemente che la risposta al quesito non poteva che essere... “il ferro pesa di più”.


End file.
